Elvis and Bluebell's Wedding
(One special day in Flyington) (however) (Everyone entered the town park) (together) Bloo: If this isn't a party here in this park, Why is everyone gathering here? Gomez: Yep. And guess what's going on today? Casey: Bluebell's being wedded. Bloo: Oh nice. So who's her perfect rabbit? Pugsley: Not just a rabbit. A flying squirrel. Sunil: Hold it there! What you mean is, He's Elvis Flyly! Lurch: Exactly! (POOF!) Elvis Flyly Sunil: Oops. Some of you don't believe. Pepper: What's that supposed to mean? (BOOM!) Elvis and Bluebell's Wedding Pepper: Much better! (Song begins and plays) (at last) Minka: There's a party here in Flyington, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Bluebell and Elvis are gonna have a weddin' There's a party here in Flyington, Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! Mikey Simon: You shouldn't wear outfits that are naughty! Gonard: A turban that's unraveling just won't do Guano: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Lily: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Ozu: There's a party here in Flyington So I'm goin' to paint the town Yes Man: If you want to see what colors are, Follow me around! Fester: Elvis's getting married and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Leo: Our pal's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Skipper: You've heard of your safari bar mitzvahs Rico: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Kolwaski: But none of them compare to what this Private: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! General Skarr: There's a party here in Flyington and it's got us all aglow Grim: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it Frankie: Sure, there's nothing to it! Mandy: There's a party here in Flyington, But we're not sure that we'll go For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Billy: And now we take you down to the palace, where everyone has celebrated all night long Irwin: Without Franklin and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Madame Foster: What could possibly go wrong? The Smoking Crew: There's a party here in Flyington And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Farmer Macusoper: While they're all munching caviar, create a small disturbance; I'll sneak up from behind. Duckman: There's a party here in Flyington And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Mac: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Tuck: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Brad: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours Jenny: Girls, you look just lovely, and so grown-up too Wilt: There's a party in Flyington, yes a filling of the room But there's something missing, yes, ahah! Dexter: Where's the groom? Johnny Bravo: And where is he at? Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (Elvis looking for something) (that he should be looking for) Elvis: Hmm... (seems puzzled) Rusty: Hello? Somebody will late for his own wedding! Elvis: Wait. There's something you may want to see? Buttons: We got you. It's a wedding party. Elvis: Well, this is what you should see, you know. (Opens the little box and a tooth was seen) Wallace: Oh heck! Jenny: What's that? Eeyore: That's a tooth. Elvis: It's my other buck tooth. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Elvis: I'm using it for luck. Ed: Because you're broke it off? Edd: From a sports' accident? Eddy: While playing games? PPGs: Ow. Courage: That smarts. Elvis: Kinda true. I hope this is my lucky day. (Song continues) There's a party here in Flyington And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Bluebell: There's a party here in Flyington, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Elvis: I wish I really have a real family. Bluebell: I never ever had a real true friend Both: Someone can just understand me. Ranger Jones: Hey, go on. You'll get along with us, which is why we're doing more spoof travels. Elvis: Gees. Leo: Settle down. Rusty: There's a party here in Flyington And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Frisky: Elvis's getting married and it's gonna be the wedding of the century. Amazing how Elvis could have come so far! Buttons: They're finally getting married! Lupin II: They're finally getting married! Kankers: They're finally gettin' married! Bloo: Look at all these presents! Bluebell: We're finally getting married! Jigglypuff: Jiggly, Jigglypuff? (They're finally getting married?) Elvis: I'm finally getting married! PPGs: They're finally gettin' married At the party in Flyington! Rikochet, Buena Girl, and Flea: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me. Junkyard Gang: To the party in Flyington! Dwarfs: Hurray! (Song stops and ends) (at last) Dog: A party's starting now! Got to party! Got to party! Help me, I can't stop myself! Somebody rub the lamp! Somebody rub the lamp! Ow, You know I feel it! Cat: Okay, Dog. Relax now. Dog: Oh. Okay. Cat: Good. Narrator: Meanwhile Zayne: Frank, Not to get you angry. But I know this is not for baddies, It was my thought, It's like this. Why go to these weddings at all? I mean, You don't even like kisses. Franklin: Oh blow. Yet another wedding to hear about. Franklin: What?! Zayne: You're right. I don't think It was such a thing to say to you. Actually, It wasn't my idea, It was Elmer and Jose's. They talk fancy to me, I got confused! Franklin: Oh, it was, wasn't it? (Zayne grins and nods) Franklin: Well, let me tell you something, which you'll know of. Zayne: Don't shout it. Franklin: I promise I won't. No worries. Zayne: Then what is it? Franklin: I have a plan to get more villains to help us. Because more users like Toonmbia, TheLastDreamworksToon, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, ThomasFan360, TheLastDreamWorksToon, SuperWhyMovies, DisneyFan1888, Toonmbia, James McNally, and others will be coming to YouTube. Elmer, Lloyd, Jose and Ronald: Don't remind us! Franklin: Yeah. You get the point. They'll be coming. Don't worry. (Back with us) (however) Aladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and MagicalAladdin KOT - Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dz6Qi5Y210A (Lifestyle of the Rich and Magical) (is seen) Wallace: Hi and welcome to Lifestyle of the Rich and Magical. Steve: That's right. We'll bring you to the marriage of two characters. Joe: And who's this coming on the lovely moment? Kevin: And I wonder who they could be. Wallace: There's Salt and Pepper. Captain Underpants: And their two kids as well. George Beard: Oh look, There's Magenta. Oh, Magenta. Magenta, Can we have a word with you? (Magenta appears) Harold Hutchins: Oh my, The crowd is parting. Who's coming? It's the Pink Panther. And your name is... Pink Panther: Think Pink! Wallace: Pink? Pink Panther: Yup! That's me! I'm Pink! I've got some buddies with me too! Wallace: Don't forget, This broadcast has brought you by Spring Time. It's in the air. You'll love it. Pink Panther: That's why I'm me, The Pink Panther, and along with are my buddies, Big Nose, Horse, Ant, Aardvark, Big Nose's canine, Crazylegs Crane, along with his son, his buddy, Mosquito Dragonfly, Inspector, Deux-Deux, and The Commissioner, since we will be joining you for more spoof traveling. Mouseysqueaky: Hmm... Wonder what's on TV. (turns it on) Announcer: It's the Wedding show today and It's Elvis Flyly and Bluebell that are going to be married today. Dwarfs: Hooray! Mouseysqueaky: Oh dear. (seems depressed) Elvis: Is my tooth lucky enough? Walden: Certainly. You're in luck alright. Ant: Yeah. Lucky you. Since we Pink Panther and The Inspector characters will join you for spoof traveling. Anteater: Yeah. For sure. Big Nose: Very excited, eh, doggy? (Doggy bow wows) (in agreement. Horse neighs too) (Fanfare was heard) (right now) Wubbzy: Oh boy. It's starting. Can't wait. Daizy: So excited. Elvis: Oh boy. (hums innocently) (Flowers goes everywhere) (all together) (We look back) (and gasp) (Elvis gasps in surprise) (and whistles innocently) (When Bluebell appears) (at last) Anais: Oh my. What a beautiful bride. Gumball: So lovely. (Trevor Jr saw this on TV and sighed happily) Trevor Jr: How romantic. Trevor Sr.: Sissy stuff. Trevor Jr: Pardon?! (Bluebell went forward) (to Elvis) Rusty (as Genie): It's far too magical, I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. (Bawls) Buttons: It's okay, Rusty. (Rusty blows) (Buttons smiles) Elvis: So pretty I ever seen. Bluebell: Sure am. Elvis: Shall we? Bluebell: With pleasure. (They went forward and stand firm) (together) (Hacker peers from a far distance) Hacker: I can't believe it! Another wedding? So unacceptable! Delete: A wedding? Oh boy. I better go in for a better look. Buzz: Delete, No. Can't you read that sign? Delete: What sign? Buzz: It says... No villains allowed. Hacker: You know why we are villains? Ledge: Not sure. What for? Binky: We're not invited to any hero weddings. And never attack them. Wicked Witch: Besides, the heroes might turn us into slaves being good ones. Hacker: Slaves, In death row. Trashinator: Besides, if the heroes would be slaves, we could force them to work for us. Delete: Oh phooey. Buzz: Such nonsense. Gigabyte: And who knows what will happen next? (Walden opens the book and clears throat) (like magic) (Elvis and Bluebell still waits) (for some moments) Walden: So we are gathered here for two love interests named Elvis and Bluebell. (PPGs nods in agreement) Walden: And are you sure, Elvis, you'll have Bluebell be your wife forever? Elvis: Yes, I will. Forever. Walden: And you suppose, Bluebell, you'll have Elvis be your forever husband? Bluebell: Yes. Forever always. Walden: Now I pronounce you husband and wife. (Mouseysqueaky gasps in shock and facepalms): Doggone it! (jumps up and down in annoyance) (Elvis and Bluebell smiled) (with glee) Walden: You can kiss now. (they obey) (They kissed each other) (and hugged) (Bells ring) (together) (We cheered and clapped) (with joy) Widget: Now that's his lucky day. Ranger Jones: Yup. So lucky, to be exact. (Dim saw this on TV) Dim: Aw, come on! Yet another wedding to be seen? Eliza: Everyone's cranky. Bull: How lovely of 20 weddings to be seen. Now there's a number of more weddings to be seen. Dim, Bazooka and Eliza: Don't remind us! Bazooka: We get the point! (Then they place their wedding rings on each other's fingers) (and shake hands) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Song begins) Josephine: I'll paint my mood in shades of blue Paint my soul to be with you I'll sketch your lips in shaded tones Draw your mouth to my own Dexter: I'll draw your arms around my waist Then all doubt I shall erase I'll paint the rain that softly lands on your wind blown hair Tigger: I'll trace a hand to wipe your tears A look to calm your fears A silhouette of dark and light While we hold each other oh so tight Courage: I'll paint a sun to warm your heart Swearing that we'll never part That's the color of my love PPGs: I'll paint the truth Show how I feel Try to make you completely real I'll use a brush so light and fine To draw you close and make you mine Eds: I'll paint the truth Show how I feel Try to make you completely real I'll use a brush so light and fine To draw you close and make you mine Stephen Squirrelsky and Anderson: I'll draw the years all passing by So much to learn so much to try Sandy and Sheila Kangaroo: I'll draw the years all passing by So much to learn so much to try Ellie: That's the colour of my love Dwarfs: And with this ring our lives will start Swearing that we'll never part I offer what you cannot buy Devoted love until we die Ellie: That's the colour of my love (Song ends) Gabby: As long as we still live on forever. (and stops) (Cheering and clapping was heard) (from nearby) Narrator: Then Later On... (Lionel reads the headlines) Lionel: Ooh... More weddings? Ha! No doubt more kids are coming! (Mojo Jojo reads the headlines) Mojo Jojo: Just another wedding to be added. (King Chicken reads the headlines) King Chicken: Fools share a common wedding. (Sylvester reads the headlines) Sylvester: Way to go, guys. I'm very proud of you, because more members are on your team now. Bluebell: I love wedding headlines. Elvis: Me too. (They giggles) Elvis: I knew this tooth gave me lucky. Bluebell: That's right. You're so lucky. (They wiggled each other's noses) (together) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Elvis Flyly Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Weddings